


All Of Above

by orphan_account



Series: BLAH BLah Blah [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Yangst, lol, mentions of bombs, sorrry, sort of cringe, still sort of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My first ever fan-fiction piece, please comment!
Relationships: Mercury Black/Fox Alistair, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Series: BLAH BLah Blah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549312
Kudos: 5





	All Of Above

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please read. This is expected to continue so criticism is welcome.

Yang watched in boredom as the grey city started to dissipate. She gave up in trying to convince her dad to take her back home where she doesn’t need to worry about people asking her about her arm. She doesn’t even have one of her arms anymore. That’s why she is coming to a camp for disabled people or anyone really with issues.. All Yang wants to do is stay home away from questioning eyes but instead her dad is taking her somewhere where everybody wants to get you to open up about it. Yang laid back across the backseat slowly and tried to get in a nice resting position but her seat belt buckle had other plans. Finally her body decided to ignore the bulging object prodding into her hips and she found some sleep.

_Ruby, her little sister, jumped up and down. “I can’t believe the school year is almost over!” She pranced along next to Yang. “You seem way too happy to be leaving your dream school!” Yang poked her sister’s stomach. Ruby glanced around and sighed. “Well moving up is still progress. Regardless of the things you have to leave.”_  
_Yang and Ruby both looked up at Beacon, the school that they would be leaving in a day._  
_“Our second last time here. Let’s make it count.”_

_Yang was running hard. “RUBY!” Her voice was hoarse from screaming._   
_Another bomb was dropped on the school grounds, causing Yang to land back on the ground. Tears of pain welled in her eyes and she slowly crawled forward. Ruby…_   
_People around her was running for their lives. It was supposed to be a great day._   
_Yang tried to pull herself up, grabbing to anyone nearby. She tried to get out of the building but it was too late._

_Just one more time… Yang gritted her teeth and with one more slide of her pocket knife she reached bone. Suddenly a powerful vibration went through her arm and that sent Yang screaming. Come on… Black holes appeared in her vision… Need to stay awake. She positioned herself so that her arm is pointed towards the ground. A large piece of metal was propped against her arm so without any hesitation she brought down her body with all of her might. Yang heard the bone snap as her arm left her body._

“Yang wake up! You’re here!” 

Yang opened her eyes and as soon as she saw a green lush campsite behind the figure of her father she pretended to sleep again.

__   
  


“Yang I know you’re pretending but you’re not going back home anytime soon so you should just get up.” 

She sighed and drowsily straightened herself. After a few moments she reached all the way over to unbuckle her seatbelt and slid out of the car. Yang gazed around unimpressed. There were a couple large cabins and many other activity stations that were scattered around. There was nobody in sight. 

“Um dad aren’t there supposed to be people here?” She questioned. 

Her dad chuckled a little bit. “We are maybe uhh… were the first ones here.” 

That doesn’t seem too bad. No kids around for now. 

“Hello there. You are Taiyang correct?” 

Both Yang and her father turned around to see a woman in her middle ages with dark hair walking towards them. 

“Um yeah that’s me.” Taiyang gave a glance back at Yang. 

“So I'll just be filling out papers and leaving right?” He asked. 

The woman nodded. As she was walking them up to her cabin she introduced herself. My name is Cinder.” Then she looked at Yang, waiting for an introduction. 

“My name is Yang, But you already know that don’t you?”

Cinder nodded. “I like it when they introduce themselves. It can already give me an idea of their personalities.”

Well i guess that's a good point. Yang thought. As soon as her father was done filling out papers Yang said goodbye to her last piece of her family. They both walked out of the cabin together and was surprised to see two cars parked along the grass. One was an old looking mini van and another was a new jeep. A small bundle of people was with the cars too of course. Wow in just a few minutes. It’s gonna be packed in here soon. Yang thought miserably. As soon as Tai left Cinder told her to put her stuff in any cabin she wants. Yang watched her engage with the newcomers until she entered her cabin. When she entered it smelled surprisingly like the forest itself instead of a mangy dusty shack. She wanted to top bunk so she threw her stuff on the higher mattress and just sat there, thinking about nothing, still taking all this in. 

The door opened and a dark skinned redhead littered in scars walked in. He went to the end of the cabin and proceeds to actually unpack. A short multicolored girl soon came after. Half of her hair is a pastel pink with white streaks and the other half is a chocolaty brown. Yang didn’t get to see her face but by the way she skips right in Yang knows that she is happy to be here. The multicolored girl takes her time unpacking and goes back outside when she’s done. Yang then continues to stare at the wooden walls, contemplating her life. 

She must have dazed for a good while because the next time she snaps back into reality five new people were in the cabin. One she can’t see well because they’re underneath her but the others she has a view on. One had red hair with black streaks in it, wearing a bandage on his right side of his face. Another one, a young girl by the looks of it, had ginger hair carefully framing her face which was dotted with freckles. There was a pair of people next the the dark skinned boys bunk and they seemed to be very close. The one that looked like she was on crack has- SURPRISE- ginger hair! She was peering upside down for the long haired boy under her. He had dark smooth hair with a single streak of pink and looked surprisingly chill. 

Yang started to actually unpack, listening to the unusual silence besides the shuffling of clothes and furniture. When she was done she lays down on her bed and waits for future instructions. I better not stay here for long, Yang thought bitterly. 

~~~

“Hey, just to make sure you’re not dead, I'm going to throw boiling cold water on you if you don’t get up.” 

And with those words, Yang shot up immediately.

“Good. I don't have to lug this heavy bucket up there.” 

Yang angrily whips around to see a silver haired boy who wears an obnoxious sneer waiting for her at the ground. 

“I am very much alive you brat.” Yang swings her legs over the ledge of her bed and jumps onto the floor. Suddenly she feels like she hasn’t moved in a century. Yang steadies herself and looks at the boy face to face. 

“Really? Well then i hope you have a nice morning.” He replies, giving her a sly smile.

Yang’s brain jams for a second. 

MORNING??

“WAIT. It’s MORNING? I haven’t been out that long!” She exclaims. 

Wait… 

“WAIT AGAIN. BOILING COLD? How does that make sense??!” Yang demands. 

The silver haired male opens his mouth to reply a snarky comeback but gets interrupted again.

“WAIT ANOTHER AGAIN. WHERE IS EVERYONE?-”

A splash of cold water hits her face.

“Jesus. You have a slow brian.” He snorts, and putts the bucket down.

“You missed a whole day yesterday. Well we didn’t do much anyways. We only got a 2 hour long speech on rules and stuff. We didn’t want to wake you up because you looked like you were really enjoying your lovely nap. Isn’t that right Sleeping Beauty?”

Yang huffs and wipes her face with the edge of her shirt. 

Yang didn't ask for his name. She has never even thought about that part. 

It was breakfast time and everyone groggily slumped down on the wooden benches, which seemed a lot older than the rest of the camp. Yang put a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth, and it actually surprised her. Maybe a little bit more honey but that’s it. It was good.

When Yang was halfway done with her oatmeal the multicolored girl seemed to materialize out of thin air and sat down next to her. After she joined it felt a lot more awkward but the girl either didn’t notice or care. Yang decided to ignore her and finish her breakfast. 

Yang cleaned her bowl and tray. What should I do now? She thought to herself. A spiky corner prodded her elbow. Yang turned around and saw that it was a potato chip bag. It was opened and the girl happily munched on them. Oh okay, she must be eating her snacks she brought before the camp takes it away. Yang focused back on her own food but then remembered it was finished. Suddenly she felt a  _ hard _ slap on her arm that jolted her wide awake. That little bitch!! But when Yang narrowed her eyes at the girl she just gave her a half smile and held out the chip bag like it never happened. Yang was confused for a few moments and then gingerly put her hand in the bag and took out some chips. 

The girl seemed satisfied and continued back on her munching, making Yang eat only a couple more times. That was strange. She could’ve told me something .Does That means I have to be the first one? With a sigh Yang turned around to introduce herself. “Um so what’s are your name exactly? I’m uuhhh Yang” 

The girl thought for a moment and then just pointed at her mouth. 

Ohhh okay. She must be either just mute or deaf. Deaf people can lip read pretty good if they want to. The girl reaches over the table and tugs a another- GINGER HAIRED- boy. Well if you want to call that a boy. He looks like he’s at least 20. Then Yang realizes she saw him at the car with the girl. Maybe they’re siblings or something? 

The girl gives him a bunch of hand signals which is probably sign language and then rests back down. The man starts up. “She wants me to tell you that you have a lovely name.” He spat that last part out. Yang nodded thoughtfully. “And what about her name?” 

“Umm she just goes by Neo, kinda like the icecream.” 

Yang focused a lot more on Neo. She even had multi colored eyes! One pink and one brown. That’s some intense stuff right here.

“I think that’s a cute name too. Neo fits you perfectly.” Yang complimented. 

Neo gave her a shrug and then popped more chips into her mouth.

Yang looked back at the douche. 

“So like are you-”

“FIRSTLY I do not have any issues like you morons and SECONDLY my parents forced me to volunteer here to help around.”

Damn he might have been wrong about the ‘not have issues part’ but volunteering and working here all summer must have been really horrible news.

“That’s pretty rough.” Yang said tiredly as she scraped her fork against the tray. 

Finally breakfast was over and everybody got ready and had to gather around activity center.

Some other guys started to check our bags and belongings very carefully. They managed to find a lot of junk on us. One boy- the very scarred one- had a razor blade hidden in his deodorant. Another had a different type of junk if you know what I’m saying.

~~~

They are finally done. Yang walked into the station, which has a couple tables covered in beads. Everyone sat down without speaking. Preferably away from the scars dude. Yang was unfortunately right in front of him though. Everyone casually started to put beads on their long pieces of string. While Yang was sliding beads down her string she was wondering if all the activities are going to be like this. Not exciting but not unwelcomed. It could have been a little more better if she actually had friends, but they’re all the way home. I really want my sister to be here. Or me back there. She grumbled angrily and put her string down. Yang wanted to see the progress her ‘pal’ was doing. It was really bad. He wasn’t anywhere near finished and the colors were all mixed and looked horrible. 

“Hey that looks like complete trash!” Another girl called out. She was the one with the dark haired pink streaked boy. I cringed for both of them and pretended to be invested in my beads. 

“Haha yeah i know. Im blind, so the colors won't be as pretty as yours.”

The girl shrugged. She leaned over the table and grabbed his necklace and gave him hers. 

“Here have mine so you can at least wear something nice.”

“Um thanks?” He felt around the necklace to see how long she made it. It was pretty long.

The one after that was either worse or a lot better. 

They were soon put on a short trip through the forest. The red haired douche either helped or made things worse. “Hey you with the scars. Name now. I'm tired of us addressing each other by how we look like. ”

The male replied towards the voice. 

“Fox.” 

The red haired male nodded and then straightened himself. “Got it. My name is Roman.”

After that he looked at all of us in disgust. 

“See? Isn’t that hard.”

Roman suddenly looked very confused and started to look around.

“Woow… a lot gingers and pink haired people. Anyways you with the freckles. Name.”

She happily gave him a solute. “Penny Polendina at your service!” Penny chirped.

Roman glared at her. “Well you seem cheerful. Especially in here. Care to tell us why?”

Penny shrugged. “I never had a friend before. And the ones I did have was blown up in war. I guess this place is just a whole lot better than the ones I have been too. I got to see a lot of people starve and die or get shot. But here i dont need to worry about that! I just see potential friends everywhere.” Penny gave us another smile as she crossed a stream.

Yang absorbed all that in. Her boots meanwhile absorbed the water in. That's sad, she must have come from a war. Roman still looked confused but he accepted that answer. 

“I can go next.” The pink haired girl chirped. “My name is Nora and this is my partner Ren! He is deaf so he won’t be able to respond.” She put an arm around Ren during her walk. 

The one with the bandage grumbled. “Why are we introducing ourselves like preschoolers?”

“Have any other ideas smartass?” The silver haired one shot back. 

“I guess not. If any of you were to ask me something you can call me Adam,” Adam said with a sigh. 

“Cool. Names Mercury.” 

“THAT’S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR.” A booming voice came from the bushes. A strange yellow eyed woman emerges. 

“AH such beautiful youth interacting together!” She beams. 

Everyone sort of looked at each other. 

Roman speaks up. “Hey who the hell are you?” 

“Language! And my name is Kali. I work here.” She starts to walk towards Roman.. 

“You’re the volunteer! I’m so happy that people like you want to help out around here!” 

Roman looked uninterested in her talk. “Hey uh listen I have a group to lead-”

“OMG! Of course my bad!” Kali runs back into the bushes and left as quickly as she came.

“That was strange.” Commented Fox. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

After Kali appeared nobody really wanted to talk anymore. Yang was getting tired and by the faces of everyone else she wasn’t the only one. “Can we take a break now?” She gasped between her breaths. Roman puffed. “Fine I guess.”

  
  


Everybody sat down on some rocks for a break and pulled out their lunches. Yang knew that she was forgetting something in the morning. It was her lunch. At least i have cold water. She pulled out her flask and took a sip. Neo had all sorts of sweets that the camp counselors said weren’t allowed. Roman probably was the one that checked her bag and let her get away with it. Nora meanwhile wolfed her lunch down like it was air and Ren ate his slowly and thoughtfully. If they were partners then they were the living example of a dynamic duo. When Yang was done she just watched the rest. “Looks like somebody forgot their lunch,” Mercury teased. 

“Shut up or I’ll eat you and your lunch up!” Yang growled. 

He just laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “But i am already a meal!” 

Yang got up and immediately went for Mercury but then Neo grabbed her shoulder and flipped her onto her back. Yang cursed a profanity. I thought she liked me! Besides that hurt, and she is a lot stronger than her size shows-something sweet dropped in her mouth. SHE’S FEEDING ME AGAIN? 

Yang went red and tried to get up but Neo was already sitting on her hips, feeding her out of her secret candy stash. No words can describe how embarrassed she was.

Roman saw how she felt. “Don’t be embarrassed. If Neo shares her candy with you that practically equals to Satan giving God a rose. She doesn’t even share with me.” 

Mercury and some others still snickered though.

Yeah like that's supposed to make me feel better. Hmm actually this is quite nice if the others weren’t here. But then does that mean Neo is gay and likes me? Yang didn’t even know her own sexuality. 

That son of a bitch. I’ll pay him back later. Yang grimly thought. 

They still never let that down though.

“Maybe Neo can give you another sweet surprise. If you know what I'm saying.” Mercury joked as they were going down a small slope. 

“Just for the love of god SHUT IT” Yang didn’t know if she can take it anymore. Mercury and the weight of her backpack. Penny finally spoke up. “I think here is our camping grounds!” 

They gathered around Penny and saw that some other groups were already here. 

“Finally!” Kali pushed past them and started to set her tent up. 

Cinder was one of the people that were here. “So all of you are here and well Roman?”

Roman nodded. “Yes. I can take care of a couple kids you know, even if it doesn’t seem like it.”

Cinder rubbed her chin. “Okay then. I hope you’re not mad about sending Kali to spy on you.”

“I was guessing you were the one behind that.”

~~~   
  


WHat The ABSOLUTE HELL DAD

Yang should've known as soon as she started to like something somebody would come and fuck it all up.

Then she saw that face. Yang should’ve had guessed that when Kali appeared. They even look so similar! How could she have missed this? Her dad brought her out here in the middle of nowhere just to rekindle a broken bond?

NEVER HAPPENING. 

Cinder approached everyone the next morning and eyed Yang . “Hello everyone. We have someone joining us here. Her name is Blake. Treat her nic-”

“Just when I was starting to like this shithole!!” Yang yelled angrily. 

Cinder glared at her. “That is not very polite of you, Yang.”

Yang growled and stalked off in the opposite direction of them. 

“Yang wait!-”

She could hear her voice get quiet in the end, like she just quit. Good for both of us.

~~~

“Finally a name! I nearly decided to call you blondie for the rest of your time here.” Mercury said during their hike back. Yang sighed miserably. “Go ahead. I wouldn’t care.”

“So like what’s the deal with you and blake?” Nora questioned. 

Yang would usually keep quiet but she wanted to let everyone know who Blake really is.

“She stopped contacting me ever since I got my arm amputated. Blake always tried to get away from me. And her reasoning was garbage! She left me alone because she couldn’t bear seeing me in my state. But now she’s chasing after me in this dump?”

“Sounds like you haven’t got the whole story.” Adam remarked.

“Shut the fuck up. I do whatever i think with my life. And I want  ** _her _ ** out.”

Yang lingered behind the rest, much rather listening to everyone’s conversations than join one. 

She could see that Adam was talking to Blake, His loss. 

Nora was talking to Ren in sign language and Neo joined them after a while. 

Yang always wanted to know what they were talking about whenever they started to do that. Maybe she can ask them to teach her sign language, so she can participate in their conversations. 

~~~

Yang spent the rest of the day ignoring Blake’s existence, like she did to her. It was actually not that hard because she didn’t see her after that, and nobody mentioned it ever again. After the long hike Roman wanted to play guess the disability but Cinder wouldn’t let him. 

“Wow just wow, guess the disability?” Adam sneered while in their cabin. “I wonder where you got that idea! Let’s play it right now, hmm i think you’re a huge retard!” 

“I was bored and I never expected her to say yes okay?” Roman muttered. 

Yang laughed. “I bet everyone can see mine though.” 

“About that.” Penny said. “How come you never got a prosthetic? Too expensive or something?”

Yang huffed and flopped down on her bunk bed. “Yeah sure. Whatever.” 

Penny could tell she hit a sore spot so she immediately crawled underneath her bed, doing whatever she does down there. For some reason whenever she thinks someone doesn’t like her she tends to hide somewhere, even if they aren’t. 

Yang turned on her side. “Hey um you can come out now.” 

“Really? You’re not mad?” Said a muffled voice from underneath the bed. 

“Yeah.”

Penny rolled out from underneath her bed, expression totally different. “Hooray! Sorry about that Yang.” 

Yang shrugged. “The real reason I don’t want a prosthetic is because uh well let’s just say I'm not ready to move on yet. Even if I wanted too. It’s just so real…”

“I get it. I couldn’t even look in the mirror when the operation on my face was done.” 

“You have a prosthetic face?” Mercury asked. 

Penny nodded. “I got it during my final battle against White Fang, a grenade hit me and I totally lost my nose and jaws.”

“That’s cool.” Nora said. When she realized how that sounded she sheepishly added this. “I meant your prosthetic though, not that grenade part.”

Penny smiled and nodded.

“Huh, so you battled against the biggest terrorist organization? Pretty badass if you ask me.”

Mercury said. “Some people say they were responsible for the Bomb On Beacon.” He added quietly, as if someone would hear him. 

Penny rolled over on her bed to face them.

“You know what? I bet they were. I can see them doing that. They will do anything just to get fear and recognized. That’s why nobody is saying it was them. Nobody wants to give them respect for what they did.”

Yang stood up angrily. “SO those were the bastards we’re at war with? They are the cause for most of us right now. Penny and I both suffered at their hands, who’s next?”

Nora raised her hand. “Me and Ren were six when they burned down my village. We lived most of our lives in an orphanage, but i was already homeless before that. Now i was villageless. But you know what? I would totally do it all over again if it meant me meeting Ren. He saved my life.” 

“That’s also very cool of him.” Penny said. “I am very sorry for what happened to you. The White Fang are a lot more than scum.” 

She nodded and went to lay down next to Ren.

“Huh, I guess they were the cause of all your problems.” Roman said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. 

Adam was unusually quiet, but Yang just blamed on the atmosphere.


End file.
